Spinning in the Darkness
by Islander2
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a date in the Room of Requirement in one hour. What will Harry do up in his dormitory until then? SLASH Over 6000 reads! Thanks, everyone! :D Chapter 2 is a second version of the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Warning—this story is rated R (or any other equivalent rating—my four different sites all have different rating systems). It contains (gasp) sex and slash. Also avoid if you are easily disturbed. Thank you, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, like J. K. would actually write something like this. . .

A/N: Hi, guys. This is not an additional chapter to this story. This is a second version, one that I like a bit more than the first. It's a tad less graphic and has much more of a plot. I've been trying to get this story of Mugglenet, which was why I added the extra plot and took away a few sentences (of course, there's a technical thing or two they still want me to correct before I post my story there; they are quite strict that a story be GOOD, as opposed to simple "appropriate"). I hope you enjoy this second version as much as I did.

Disclaimer: Yeah, like J. K. would actually write something like this. . .

**Spinning in the Darkness**

"One hour, Harry, okay?" Hermione reminded him, perking her eyebrows suggestively. "One hour, and we'll have our date in the Room of Requirement."

"Okay," Harry replied. Outwardly he was noncommittal, but inside his heart was racing. One hour. . . "I'll be up in my dorm taking a nap until then."

"And I'll be in the library," Hermione said. She gave him a quick, promising peck on the cheek, then tripped lightly across the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait hole.

Harry watched her go, the pounding in his heart growing by the minute. "One hour," he repeated to himself. "I have one hour. . ."

It was early evening, just after dinner. Sunlight shafted in through the tower windows, painting the common room a brilliant scarlet. The place was deserted—a group of seventh years had started a new dueling club, and most of the school had joined. So the boy's dormitory would be empty when Harry arrived—empty except for one person. . .

Harry's heart thundered in his chest as he ascended the spiral staircase on airy feet. One hour—he had one hour! He reached his dormitory, his breath searing across his throat, and stopped short. For a minute he thought briefly of Hermione, studying in the library, totally unaware to the fact that her beloved boyfriend was cheating on her.

-----

"_What we have between us is very special," she had once said in this very room. "I don't want us to defile it."_

"_Yes, it is special," Harry had replied softly as he lay his hand upon her smooth cheek. "I would never do anything to mess it up."_

"_I know you wouldn't," Hermione had said. "If you did. . . If you did. . . well, I don't know what I'd do. Perhaps I could forgive you—but nothing would ever be the same again."_

-----

If she knew—if she ever found out—she would be so deeply hurt that their relationship would be ruined forever.

But thoughts of his _real_ beloved drove Hermione completely from Harry's mind. Would He be here tonight? Had something happened to keep Him from coming? Harry slowly and hesitantly pushed open his door, then stepped into the room.

The candles were all extinguished and the curtains drawn. Only the barest hints of moonlight trickled into the room, creating the skeletal outlines of five four-poster beds and the mess of five peoples' belongings strewn around the hardwood floor. For a moment the slice of yellow luminance from the hallway shafted through the middle of the room. Then Harry closed the door, plunging his world into darkness.

_-----_

_Harry had been silent. She had crossed over to the window and looked out at the starry night. Then she had drawn the curtains, and they had stood still in a darkness much the same as this one._

"_If you ever decide to leave me for someone else," Hermione had said suddenly, "please do it properly. Be a gentleman about it; break up with me before you commit yourself to that person."_

-----

"Are you there?" Harry whispered into the obsidian, his voice husky. His insides throbbed as he soared across a gamut of emotions. Excitement—they were going to make this one hell of an hour!; fear—would anyone ever discover their secret?; anxiety—what if He wasn't in the dormitory at all?; arousal—nobody could arouse Harry as _He _could; but, most of all, love—pounding, uncontrollable, unexplainable, and uncontainable love.

"Yes, I'm here," came the reply, suddenly and startlingly, from Harry's four-poster bed. Harry's heart leapt—He had made it! Harry's face broke into a smile as he stepped across the shadowed floor and over to his four-poster.

"I know what you're thinking," He said, a wry smile unmistakable in his voice, "and I agree. This is going to be one hell of a night!" The curtains rustled, then parted with a murmur, and He stepped into Harry's arms.

The moment Harry's hands brushed against His bare shoulders, a wave of pure eroticism tore through his veins, sending his mind reeling. He was naked, Harry realized. His bare chest molded itself against Harry's, His arced hips pressing desperately against His lover's. Harry let out a moan of ecstasy, one hand flowing seamlessly down His every curve while his other hand tore hastily at his shirt in an effort to strip it off.

"Slowly, now!" He said, and Harry could tell He was amused. "We have all of one hour."

Harry fumbled with his shirt buttons in the darkness. "Will no one find us?" he asked nervously, thinking distinctly of Hermione.

"I promise you that no one will discover our secret," He replied self-assuredly. He reached over and pushed Harry's hand gently away from his shirt. "Let me do it for you," He said.

And, ever so slowly, He undid Harry's buttons, tracing His hands along his chest as the fabric parted to reveal the smooth skin beneath. A hint of moonlight slivered through the curtains, painting itself in silver across His torso. Harry gasped—His firm chest glistened in the moon's heavenly radiance. For a moment Harry lost all sense of thought as he stared at Him. And every time he saw Him, Harry could never withhold his raging passion. Every time he saw Him . .

_One hour!_

Harry's hands shot down towards his zipper. In a moment the denim parted, and Harry pushed it down to the ground, where it lost itself in the pool of darkness that wove its web around them. Harry's boxers, too, fell to his feet; he kicked them hurriedly away, then pulled Him close to him.

Their glistening bodies melded together in the darkness, their furious blood pumping madly against each other, sending reverberations all up and down his tingling spine. They revolved on the spot, clinging to each other, and spinning—

Spinning in the darkness.

-----

"_I wouldn't betray you like that," Harry had insisted as his heart beat faster._

"_I know you wouldn't," Hermione had said in her quick, placating tone. "But if you ever do, I'd much rather you leave me. I don't want you romantically attached to two people; I don't want you to live that kind of lie. And I don't want to be a part of it."_

-----

"Nothing matters except you," Harry moaned into His ear. "It's times like this when I know that I can no longer be with Hermione. I know she's supposed to be my girlfriend, and sometimes I feel horrible, cheating on her like this. She was my friend for many years before she was my girlfriend, and I don't want to do anything to mess that up. But how can I stay with her when I don't love her?"

"I know exactly how you feel," He replied, pulling Harry down into his four-poster bed. "And, once again, I know what you're thinking: we don't have to marry anybody, you and I. Hermione may love us, but we can keep her relationship with us at a platonic one—she'll forgive us eventually. And when we leave Hogwarts, we can meet every night. We can make love to each other the entire day, and no one need ever find out."

Harry's smile glowed in the darkness as they sank into the soft comforter. "Until we're out of Hogwarts," he whispered softly. "Until then. . ."

And there in the darkness, they met once more. Harry lost all sanity as he lay on the bed with his beloved, his troubles forgotten. And He, too, moaned in ecstasy, his muscles clenching as if trying to grasp desperately to everything Harry had to give Him. They twisted together, entwining in the sheets, melting into the charged air, spiraling into the night, and spinning—

Spinning in the darkness.

One hour. . .

He had been right—it was one hell of an hour!

And, as their passion calmed down, they spent the last minutes in each other's arms, their naked bodies moist in the midnight black. Harry lay flush against His chest, his breath escaping him in shallow puffs. Meanwhile, He ran His hand gently over the lined abs on Harry's stomach, His caressing touch soothing Harry's thundering heart.

-----

"_I know you don't," Harry had said quietly. "I could never live that lie, either."_

"_And if you ever do cheat on me," she had said, "then we should break up before the lie destroys what we have between us. We can still be friends. . ._

"_And I'll still love you."_

-----

"I know what you're thinking," He murmured.

"Naturally," Harry replied with a shaky smile.

"It's about Hermione."

_-----_

_Harry had pulled her close to him. "I will never let you live that lie," he said._

"_Do you promise?" she had questioned him. "Because I don't want that confusion. I don't want to be spinning in the darkness."_

_-----_

"Of course." Harry sighed. "I know I said I could no longer be with her, but the truth is, I don't know what to think about her. I shouldn't be treating her like this. Like I said earlier, she was my friend long before she was my girlfriend. I don't want to hurt her. Do you think she'd still love me now if I broke up with her? She'll know why I'm doing it."

He pulled Harry closer to him. "She _will _know," He agreed. "But she'll be glad that you finally kept your promise in the end. She said she'd still love you, as long as you did what you said you'd do. . ."

_-----_

_Harry had taken a deep breath, then whispered, "I promise I will never leave you spinning in the darkness."_

_-----_

Harry shrugged, suppressing a smile himself. "I guess you're right," he said. "I'll take care of it—this evening, in fact, on our date. The truth is, I don't want to be spinning the darkness either. It's already confusing enough, what with our. . . situation. I'll bet nobody has ever done something like this before—like what we're doing. . ."

"Maybe not," He replied softly. He pulled Harry into a closer embrace and gave a small sigh. "So we have it figure out," He said. "You'll have fun for the next hour, and I'll speak to Hermione. After tonight, the three of us will no longer be spinning in the darkness.

_BANG BANG!_ Someone was knocking at the door! Harry's jumped as though scalded. "Who is it?" he hissed at Him.

"Hermione," He replied, hurriedly grabbing Harry's clothes.

He was right. The next moment Hermione's voice floated through the wooden door. "Harry, are you in there?"

"Coming, darling!" He cried out. "I'm. . . uh, not dressed! Just woke up!"

He threw on Harry's boxers, then his jeans. Harry, meanwhile, dove into the covers, hiding his nakedness in the voluminous comforter. "Where did you leave it?" he hissed at Him.

"Bedside table," He hissed back, throwing on Harry's shirt. "Coming, Hermione!" He called out.

Harry quickly grabbed the object from his bedside table—an hourglass at the end of a chain. He threw it around his neck, then drew the curtains. Through the tiniest of gaps he saw Hermione in the doorway, her bushy chestnut hair framed in the hallway's yellow light. Her face shone with a radiant smile, and Harry saw, with a pang, that she was truly glad to see Him. She hugged Him before He closed the door. A sad smile curved His lips as they disappeared out of sight.

Harry breathed a sigh—one of both relief and anxiety. Relief over the fact that Hermione hadn't seem him with Him, and anxiety over their future date in the Room of Requirement, then their future relationship in the years to come. Part of him wondered if their friendship would truly survive the breakup. But, for now, that could wait. He fingered the hourglass around his next, then turned it one time. . .

One hour. . .

And he was spinning—

Spinning in the darkness.

And the world was still again. Harry pushed the covers off his body as he heard the dormitory door open. And he heard his own voice—"Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Harry replied, a wry smile creeping across his face. "I know what you're thinking, and I agree. This is going to be one hell of a night!"

The End 

A/N: This is my fifth fanfiction story. Please make sure to read my others—they're all one-shots, and shouldn't take more than a few minutes each. Sorry for turning away from the Hogwarts animals to write about totally boring people like Harry and Hermione! (heh heh)

I'm a fan of Harry/Harry fics, though I've only read one other. It's called "Romantic Harry", written by Blood of the Wolf, and can be found on those who appreciate by G-rated stories over my more recent ones—don't worry! I haven't totally abandoned fics of such innocence. I have a few ideas that I may turn into writing in a little bit. Just stick around, and don't forget to review this story. Please don't flame me though. Thanks!


	2. Spinning in the Darkness, Version 2

A/N: Hi, guys. This is not an additional chapter to this story. This is a first version to the story, one that appeared here two months before the second version. I like the second version more. This version is a tad more graphic (not necessarily a bad thing) and has a lot less of a plot (now that _is_ a bad thing). I've been trying to get this story of Mugglenet, which was why I added the extra plot and took away a few sentences in the second version (of course, there's a technical thing or two they still want me to correct before I post my story there; they are quite strict that a story be GOOD, as opposed to simply "appropriate").

Disclaimer: Yeah, like J. K. would actually write something like this. . .

**Spinning in the Darkness**

"One hour, Harry, okay?" Hermione reminded him, perking her eyebrows suggestively. "One hour, and we'll have our date in the Room of Requirement."

"Okay," Harry replied. Outwardly he was noncommittal, but inside his heart was racing. One hour. . . "I'll be up in my dorm taking a nap until then."

"And I'll be in the library," Hermione said. She gave him a quick, promising peck on the cheek, then tripped lightly across the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait hole.

Harry watched her go, the pounding in his heart growing by the minute. "One hour," he repeated to himself. "I have one hour. . ."

It was early evening, just after dinner. Sunlight shafted in through the tower windows, painting the common room a brilliant scarlet. The place was deserted—a group of seventh years had started a new dueling club, and most of the school had joined. So the boy's dormitory would be empty when Harry arrived—empty except for one person. . .

Harry's heart thundered in his chest as he ascended the spiral staircase on airy feet. One hour—he had one hour! He reached his dormitory, his breath searing across his throat, and stopped short. For a second he thought briefly of Hermione, studying in the library, totally unaware to the fact that her beloved boyfriend was cheating on her.

But thoughts of his _real_ beloved drove Hermione completely from Harry's mind. Would He be here tonight? Had something happened to keep Him from coming? Harry slowly and hesitantly pushed open his door, then stepped into the room.

The candles were all extinguished and the curtains drawn. Only the barest hints of moonlight trickled into the room, creating the skeletal outlines of five four-poster beds and the mess of five peoples' belongings strewn around the hardwood floor. For a moment the slice of yellow luminance from the hallway shafted through the middle of the room. Then Harry closed the door, plunging his world into darkness.

"Are you there?" Harry whispered into the obsidian, his voice husky. His insides throbbed as he soared across a gamut of emotions. Excitement—they were going to make this one hell of an hour!; fear—would anyone ever discover their secret?; anxiety—what if He wasn't in the dormitory at all?; arousal—nobody could arouse Harry as _He _could; but, most of all, love—pounding, uncontrollable, unexplainable, and uncontainable love.

"Yes, I'm here," came the reply, suddenly and startlingly, from Harry's four-poster bed. Harry's heart leapt—He had made it! Harry's face broke into a smile as he stepped across the shadowed floor and over to his four-poster.

"I know what you're thinking," He said, a wry smile unmistakable in his voice, "and I agree. This is going to be one hell of a night!" The curtains rustled, then parted with a murmur, and He stepped into Harry's arms.

The moment Harry's hands brushed against His bare shoulders, a wave of pure eroticism tore through his veins, sending his mind reeling. He was naked, Harry realized. His bare chest molded itself against Harry's, His arced hips pressing desperately against His lover's. Harry let out a moan of ecstasy, one hand flowing seamlessly down His every curve while his other hand tore hastily at his shirt in an effort to strip it off.

"Slowly, now!" He said, and Harry could tell He was amused. "We have all of one hour."

Harry fumbled with his shirt buttons in the darkness. "Will no one find us?" he asked nervously.

"I promise you that no one will discover our secret," He replied self-assuredly. He reached over and pushed Harry's hand gently away from his shirt. "Let me do it for you," He said.

And, ever so slowly, He undid Harry's buttons, tracing His hands along his chest as the fabric parted to reveal the smooth skin beneath. A hint of moonlight slivered through the curtains, painting itself in silver across His waist. Harry gasped—His penis stood erect, throbbing gently in the moon's heavenly radiance. For a moment Harry lost all sense of thought as he stared at pulsating head, blushed crimson from the blood that pumped through its veins. Every time he saw His body, Harry could never withhold his raging passion. Every time he saw Him . .

_One hour!_

Harry's hands shot down towards his zipper. In a moment the denim parted, and Harry pushed it down to the ground, where it lost itself in the pool of darkness that wove its web around them. Harry's boxers, too, fell to his feet; he kicked them hurriedly away, then pulled Him close to him.

Their glistening bodies melded together in the darkness, their furious blood pumping madly against each other. Harry's mind reeled as their hips ground together, sending reverberations all up and down his tingling spine. They revolved on the spot, clinging to each other, and spinning—

Spinning in the darkness.

"Nothing matters except you," Harry moaned into His ear. "Hermione can go to hell, for all I care. I know she's supposed to be my girlfriend, but how can I stay with her when I don't love her?"

"I know exactly how you feel," He replied, pulling Harry down into his four-poster bed. "And, once again, I know what you're thinking: we don't have to marry anybody, you and I. When we leave Hogwarts, we can meet every night. We can make love to each other the entire day, and no one need ever find out."

Harry's smile glowed in the darkness as they sank into the soft comforter. "Until we're out of Hogwarts," he whispered softly, mounting Him as He lay on his stomach. "Until then. . ."

Their bodies met once more, Harry's groin spooning His bum. And there, in the darkness, they became one. Harry lost all sanity as he lay on the bed, rocking furiously against his beloved. And He, too, moaned in ecstasy, clenching his cheeks as if trying to drink in everything Harry had to give Him. They twisted together, entwining in the sheets, melting into the charged air, spiraling into the night, and spinning—

Spinning in the darkness.

One hour. . .

He had been right—it was one hell of an hour!

And, as their passion calmed down, they spent the last minutes in each other's arms, their naked bodies moist in the midnight black. Harry lay flush against His chest, his breath escaping him in shallow puffs. Meanwhile, He ran His hand gently over the lined abs on Harry's stomach, His caressing touch soothing Harry's thundering heart.

"I know what you're thinking," He said.

"Naturally," Harry replied with a smile.

"It's about Hermione."

"Of course." Harry sighed. "I know I said she could go to hell, but the truth is, I don't know what to think about her. I shouldn't be treating her like this. She was my friend long before she was my girlfriend. Do you think I should break up with her?"

He shook His head and laughed. "Now what makes you think I can come up with a better answer than you?" He said.

Harry shrugged, suppressing a smile himself. "I guess you're right," he said. "And. . . well. . . is it exactly cheating? I'll bet nobody has ever done something like this before—like what we're doing. . ."

"Maybe not," He replied, His voice suddenly acquiring a mischievous tone.

Harry looked up into His face, recognizing the new tone of voice. "I can't see into the future," he said, "but I know that you've just had an idea."

"I did, didn't I?" He replied, slowly pulling away from Harry and stepping towards the edge of the bed. "I was just thinking. . . what do you say we go for a threesome next time?"

Harry couldn't help but grin. The mere thought of it sent another shiver down his spine. One hour with three of them. . .!

_BANG BANG!_ Someone was knocking at the door! Harry's jumped as though scalded. "Who is it?" he hissed at Him.

"Hermione," He replied, hurriedly grabbing Harry's clothes.

He was right. The next moment Hermione's voice floated through the wooden door. "Harry, are you in there?"

"Coming, darling!" He cried out. "I'm. . . uh, not dressed! Just woke up!"

He threw on Harry's boxers, then his jeans. Harry, meanwhile, dove into the covers, hiding his nakedness in the voluminous comforter. "Where did you leave it?" he hissed at Him.

"Bedside table," He hissed back, throwing on Harry's shirt. "Coming, Hermione!" He called out.

Harry quickly grabbed the object from his bedside table—an hourglass at the end of a chain. He threw it around his neck, then drew the curtains. Through the tiniest of gaps he saw Hermione in the doorway, her bushy chestnut hair framed in the hallway's yellow light. She hugged Him before He closed the door, and they disappeared out of sight.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then turned the hourglass one time. . .

One hour. . .

And he was spinning—

Spinning in the darkness.

And the world was still again. Harry pushed the covers off his body as he heard the dormitory door open. And he heard his own voice—"Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Harry replied, a wry smile creeping across his face. "I know what you're thinking, and I agree. This is going to be one hell of a night!"

The End 

A/N: What did you think? Better or worse? I think it's not as good, but you guys are entitled to your own opinion. Please check out my novel-length humor fic, "The Scarlett Letter", which is also on this site.

Islander


End file.
